


Dreams and Dragons

by stardustandangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tiny bit of heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandangels/pseuds/stardustandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a virgin when the boys find a case for a dragon. The reader confesses and they decide to leave her at the<br/>bunker with Castiel for the week. The morning they're leaving the reader comes<br/>to the impala with her bag. They try to make her stay but she tries to avoid<br/>why she wants to go. Turns out Cas read her mind and took care of her little<br/>problem that night... And gave her a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Dragons

“Sam, are you ready?” Dean’s voice echoes throughout the bunker. Today you will go on a hunt. Dragons. You’ve never seen or hunted a dragon before, naturally you are incredibly excited. You are already all packed up and ready as Dean enters the bunker’s garage, Sam right behind him.

“What are you doing here, Y/N?”

“We were going on a hunt, weren’t we?”

“Yes, Sam and I are going on a hunt. You asked us specifically to sit this one out, remember?”

* * *

_“So get this! Y/N, I think it’s a group of dragons that keeps snatching those young girls. Probably all virgins. But I still need to confirm that.” Sam smiled proudly at his find._

_"I don't think that I will be a great help on this hunt. It will be better if I'll sit this one out, you know." Dean shot you a confused glance. Normally you would jump on every opportunity to hunt._

_"I don't know, Y/N. These are dragons we're hunting. They are nasty creatures. We could really use your help."_

_"Why can't you come?" Sam pressed._

_"Can't you just take my word for it?"_

_"No. What is going on, Y/N?" Dean said with a stern voice._

_“Okay, this is going to be awkward. Don’t you dare say I didn’t warn you.” You are silent for a minute, but then decided that they would most likely reason with you if you are being honest. Even though it's embarrassing and awkward as hell._

_"The dragons are most likely snatching virgins, right?" Sam nodded. You paused and took a deep breath, bracing yourself for your confession._

_"I have never – I mean – I am still a virgin. So I think it would not be the best idea to take me there where I am a potential kidnapping victim. I will only cause you trouble. It is very likely that they'll take me, too and – and – then you will have to be looking for me. I don't want you to get in unnecessary trouble –"_

_"Hey, hey, Y/N. It's okay – it's okay." Dean interrupted your rambling and you covered your mouth with your hand and closed your eyes. "I didn't really – oh, God."_

_"Hey. It's okay. We understand." Sam's voice soothed you and you felt yourself wrapped in a big hug._

_"Okay. I'll ask Cas if he can stay with you while we're gone." Dean_

_"I don't think that is a good idea. He'll probably bore himself to death here."_

_"Oh, I am sure you two find something to do!" Dean smirked, this was so not going the way you liked. Castiel couldn't even stand you. Yet you could not be more thrilled to spend time with him._

* * *

“I already asked Cas to get down here and look after you.”

“I know, I know.”

“So now, what about him?”

* * *

_Castiel. That incredibly, incredibly cute and awkward angel that keeps your thoughts occupied day and night. And he would stay with you a whole week. At this thought your heart started beating faster and you blushed furiously. You shook your head. Castiel staying with you was the worst thing that you could possibly imagine. The angel simply couldn’t stand you. You remembered very clearly that he would either ignore you or go out of his way to embarrass you._

_For example that one time not long ago: You were just about to enter the abandoned building were you suspected a group of demons had their lair. Dean picked the lock of the back entrance. Castiel watched Dean intensely, Sam and you watching your surroundings. You had barely entered the hallway when Castiel turned around to face you, grabbed your waist and shoved your back against the wall attacking your lips in a kiss. At first you were stunned, but then quick to kiss him back. He made your heart leap and the butterflies flutter in your stomach. But Castiel broke the kiss as fast as he initiated. He let go of you and turned to Sam and Dean who were watching you in great confusion._

_“Whoa. Cas. What was that for?” The words came out hitched and your heart was still racing. Castiel never answered your question, he just gestured '_ let’s go' _to the brothers and you got ready to fight, a thousand other questions in your head. You had harboured a crush on the angel for the longest time and this kiss was simply overwhelming. Now that he ignored you, you felt pathetic for even considering that there could be a little, just a tiny chance that Castiel could in any way care for you._

_Cas never really changed his behaviour towards you after the incident with the kiss. It was like you were complete strangers, occasionally working together. You would have loved to get to know the angel better, but he rarely even spoke to you, so that was nearly impossible. One evening you asked Sam and Dean if they had any idea why Castiel would act like this around you. The only thing they came up with was that he probably was not very comfortable around you. Dean spoke up: “Well there was the one time he kissed Meg, exactly like he kissed you. And I know that one other time he and –”_

_“I don’t really want to know, to be honest. I don’t want to know.” You blinked the tears away that started pooling in your eyes. “It was nothing.”_

_It was not easy for you to accept that the angel who you’d developed a major crush on couldn’t stand you. To make this easier both for you and him you, you began avoiding the angel whenever possible, without being too suspicious. Eventually you stopped talking to him at all._

_You were still not over the angel and your heart broke every time you saw him. But you were to busy avoiding him that you completely missed the moments when Castiel tried to engage you in a conversation. You’d always find some kind of matter to excuse yourself quickly._

_Falling asleep was difficult for you, because you knew with sleep there would also be dreams. And your dreams included seeing Castiel, which made them so painful for. There was nothing that you’d desired more that to be finally able to forget all about him._

_“What do I do, Dean?” You were on your way to the bunker’s kitchen when you heard Castiel’s deep voice. You stopped dead in your tracks, not wanting to meet Cas now. You’ve never meant to eavesdrop, but they were talking about you._

_“She doesn’t even talk to me anymore, she doesn’t even try. I don’t know what I did to make her stop talking to me, Dean. What did I do wrong?”_

_“I don’t know. You haven’t done anything out of the ordinary, right? – Except the kiss, of course.” There was a moment of silence before Dean spoke again. “Why did you do that exactly?” Again, silence. You couldn’t see them, but you liked to see their faces right now._

_“Wait – no, you don’t.”_

_“Yes, Dean.”_

_“Just tell her, man.”_ Tell me what?

* * *

“Why do you want to go so desperately now, Y/N? I know you and Cas are not on the best of terms at the moment, but I really don’t like the idea of you being alone at the bunker. It may be the safest place on earth, but –” Dean tries to explain. 

“This is not about Cas.” Your thoughts tend to wander a lot to the angel lastly. 

* * *

_“Y/N, do you have a moment?” Castiel stood in the door to your room and looked slightly deranged._

_“Sure, Cas. What’s up?” You couldn’t think of a single reason why he wanted to talk to you know, but you were eager to find out. Curiosity always got the best of you._

_“Why did you stop talking to me?_

_“I wanted to tell you that I do value your presence. Also, I do not hate you, in fact, I care very deeply about you.” Your mouth fell open and you stared at him, not really believing in what you just heard._

_“You can believe me, Y/N. I care about you.”_

_“Wh – what do you mean, Cas?”_

_“I think I am in love with you, Y/N.”_

_“You think? I thought you hated me.”_

_“I could never hate you, Y/N. This feeling when I’m with you, it is unlike anything I have ever experienced before. There are a thousand things that are overwhelming me and I am not able to describe a single one. But I do believe that humans call this love.” He blinked slowly and inhaled deeply before he continued: “So, yes. I am in love with you, Y/N.” By the time he ended, a single tear rolled down your cheek and dripped down your chin before you could brush it away._

_“It’s alright, Cas. It’s just – I am in love with you, too.” He gently brushed another tear away that had escaped your eyes. His hand never left your face and he pushed a strand of your hair back behind your ear as he cupped your cheek._

_“Are you sad or –?” He crooked his head and you could almost hear his thoughts race, trying to figure out what was wrong with you._

_“No, I am happy, Cas. Very happy. Those are happy tears.”_

_“Can I – can I kiss you?”_

_You nodded. “Yes, I’d love that.”_

_He came closer and closer until his lips brushed lightly over yours and you automatically wrapped your arms around his neck and he pulled you closer by your waist until you were pressed together. You returned the kiss ever so lightly, a careful getting-to-know-each-other._

_As Castiel pressed his lips to yours, you let your hands fall from his neck to his shoulders and gripped them tight, a poor attempt to steady yourself so your knees wouldn’t give in. His lips moulded perfectly to yours and you couldn’t help it and sighed as you gave in to his tongue asking for permission to deepen the kiss. You opened your mouth and Castiel’s tongue grazed over your lower lip and shyly met your own tongue in your mouth. The touch sent shivers down your spine and you pulled him even closer. In your opinion this kiss should have lasted an eternity, but too soon you were in desperate need for air. You broke the kiss and pulled away, leaving your eyes closed, lingering in this perfect moment._

_You opened your eyes and looked at Castiel, curious about his reaction. You took him in, his eyes still closed, his mouth half open and his lips red and quivering lightly. When he opened his eyes you were met with the most intense blue eyes that sparkled as he looked at you._

* * *

“Y/N? Earth to Y/N?” Sam sounds concerned. 

“Now tell me, why do you want to go?”

“Uhm, I – I just think you could use some help.” 

“We discussed this, Y/N. We don’t mind that you are a virgin. It’s just – like you said – you are in great danger and being a virgin and all, they will be looking out for virgins and they could be onto us faster than we’d like.”

“It would really be for the best if you’d stay here with Cas, okay? Please?”

* * *

_“You look worried, Y/N. What’s wrong?” Castiel must have sensed your mood and he looked concerned. You wondered what face you must have made to get his attention._   


_“Well, I am worried. I don’t like the idea of Sam and Dean going on this hunt alone tomorrow. It will be the most dangerous they’ve been on in a while. And I can’t –”_

_“What does this have to do with you being a virgin? I don’t understand.”_

_“These are dragons –” You interrupted yourself as you realized what Castiel just said. “Wait, what? How did you know that I’m still a virgin? – Did Dean tell you? Oh, I am so going to kill him!”_

_“This isn’t Dean’s fault.”_

_“But then – how?” Now it was you who was confused._

_“I am an angel, remember? I can read people’s minds.”_

_“So you just read my mind?”_

_“Yes, I did. I am sorry, Y/N. I shouldn’t have done that.” Castiel apologized immediately as he saw your shocked expression. You needed a little time to wrap your head around what just happened before you could say anything. Cas beat you to it and said: “I am really sorry, Y/N. It won’t happen again, I promise.”_

_You closed your eyes and sighed. “It’s alright. At least I can avoid the awkward conversation when I tell you that I am a virgin before we have sex the first time.” You saw Castiel’s eyes grew wider when he realized that you just said that you wanted to have sex with him._

_“We could change that, you know?” Cas said with a cheeky smile._

_“I would not be against that.” In a rush of confidence you stepped closer to Cas, placed one hand on his neck and pulled his head gently downwards so you could meet his lips._

_“I trust you. I want to do this. And I want everything – with you.”_

_“I trust you, too, Y/N.” He said '_ I trust you' _, but it felt like an '_ I love you' _and you could not be more sure that Castiel was right for you._

_Cas had you pulled flush to his body, not sheet of paper would have fit between you. He kissed you with an intensity you have never known before. The kiss became more and more heated as you nipped at his lower lip, begging him to deepen the kiss. He complied and parted his lips, his tongue meeting yours halfway. You let your hands drop from his hair in the back of his neck to his shoulders and then to his tie, where you loosened the knot. Cas broke the kiss to look at you. His gaze flickered over your face, silently asking you if you are ready._

_“I trust you. I want to do this. And I want everything – with you.”_

_“I trust you, too, Y/N.” He said I trust you, but it felt like an I love you and you could not be more sure that Castiel was right for you._

_His hands sank from your waist to your hips, shyly grazing at the hem of your shirt, pushing it up lightly. Your hands were working on his tie, but finally you managed to pull it off and unbuttoned the topmost button of his shirt. Your fingertips made contact with his skin at the same time as he brushed his fingers over the skin on the small of your back. You shivered lightly, his warm hands on your skin sent tingles down your spine. You pushed your hand lower to the next button, caressing his chest all the while._

_Cas broke the kiss and shed his trench coat, suit jacket and dress shirt, that he was left in nothing but his trousers. You marvelled at the sight of his well defined chest and smiled as you pulled off your own shirt._

_“Y/N, you are beautiful.” You took of your jeans and Cas copied your movements so you were both in your underwear._

_“You are so beautiful.” He stepped closer again, looking into your eyes and you nodded. Cas traced his mouth from your temple to the sensitive spot behind your ear as his hands unhooked your bra. His hands wandered to your shoulders and he slid the straps down your arms, his hands never leaving your skin. You brought your hands back to his chest and traced the outlines of his muscles._

_Castiel touched you ever so gently like you were incredibly fragile. His fingers dancing over the skin of your breasts, teasing your nipples, down to your folds, exploring all of you. He made you feel incredibly loved, even though none of you had dared to speak it out loud yet. It was obvious._

_“Y/N, I want – with you.” Cas breathed out. He pushed your panties down your legs, taking a condom out of his pocket and rolling it on his length. He pressed a chaste kiss on your inner thigh before he came up to kiss you. He interlocked his fingers with yours, his thumb caressing the outline of your hand._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“I could not be more sure.”_

_He pushed into you, slowly, giving you time to adjust to him. You anticipated the pain, but it never came. You were so wet and ready for him that it didn’t even hurt, it was just a very new feeling, being filled up by him. You gave him a little nod, telling him it was okay for him to move. An involuntary moan fell from your lips and you dug the fingers of your other hand into his shoulder._

_It wasn’t long before the sensations began to be more intense you could take and your muscles began contracting involuntarily. Cas groaned and his movements became more erratic and he whispered your name as he came. He worked you through your high and then came collapsing next to you. He pulled you around with him until you were laying completely on his chest, your face buried into his neck and his arms around your back._

_You were completely exhausted. “Cas.” Your breath was ragged and you could not manage another word. “Thank you for being my first time.”_

_“Y/N, thank you for giving me another chance.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to your forehead._

_“One more thing, Cas. Why didn’t you tell me earlier that you like me?”_

_“I was unsure what was happening to me when I was around you. This was a completely new feeling to me. I was confused.”_

_“Are you confused now?” You asked._

_“I’ve never been more sure.” He said and pressed his lips softly against yours. Sometimes dreams do come true. In the most unexpected ways._

* * *

You aren’t a virgin anymore so you could as well go on this hunt with them, that you are no longer in danger or a possible kidnapping victim. You hear the familiar flutter of wings behind you and smile lightly.

“Y/N is not a virgin.” Cas’ deep voice sent shivers down your spine. Dean has a confused look on his face and you can see his thoughts racing. “Did you lie to us?” Sam looks hurt when he states his assumption.

“Y/N didn’t lie.” The butterflies in your stomach begin to flutter again as Castiel defends you. He steps closer to you and wraps his arm around your waist and presses a soft kiss against your temple. You turn to him and peck his lips. Dean groans and Sam laughs out loud. “You two are an item now? And you –” Dean interrupts himself.

“We are not an item. I am Y/N’s boyfriend and she is my girlfriend.”

“And you two –” Sam gestures forth and back between you and Castiel. You understand what he tries to say and come to help him out of this only slightly awkward conversation. “How else could I not be a virgin today, huh Sam?” Sam blushes and you can’t hold back a giggle.

 

“Can I come now?”

“If you insist.”

“What about Cas?” Sam asked. “Is he coming too?”

“I am coming. If that’s alright with you.” 

“It won’t hurt to have an extra pair of eyes, would it?”

Dean shook his head in disbelief and climbed in the Impala. “Then let’s go and hunt some dragons!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me kudos and a comment to tell me what you think! Please?


End file.
